dgraymanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jasdevi
Jasdevi '''jest członkiem Klanu Noego i reprezentuje "Więzi". Rozdziela się on na dwie, odrębne postacie - '''Jasdero i Devita. Jego imię Noah brzmi Bondomu.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 187, Strona 8 Wygląd Devit Bardziej dominujący i buntowniczy z bliźniąt. thumb|leftMa makijaż wokół oczu, nosi czarne, skórzane spodnie z krótszą lewą nogawką, białą bluzkę bez rękawów (w anime jest na niej czerwony znak 'X', natomiast w mandze był na niej znak kanji oznaczający 'śmierć'), granatową kurtka z futrzanym wykończeniem oraz buty sięgające prawie do kolan. Szyję ma obwiązaną bandażem. W późniejszych rozdziałach mangi jego włosy są dłuższe, nosi białe ubranie z jednym rękawem, odsłaniające jego klatkę piersiową. Jedna z rąk obwiązana jest czarnym materiałem, a lewa nogawka u spodni wciąż jest krótsza. Jasdero Jasdero - mimo wielu spekulacji - jest płci męskiej. Ma długie blond włosy,thumb jego usta są zaszyte i również ma makijaż wokół oczu. Nosi skórzane spodnie z obiema nogawkami, rozpiętą kamizelkę, buty takie same jak jego brat, przedramiona i dłonie obwiązane ma bandażami, a na głowie ma okrągłą żarówkę przymocowaną do tasiemek. W późniejszych rozdziałach mangi jego włosy są dłuższe, a jego usta nie są już zaszyte, i nosi niemal to samo ubranie co Devit (nogawki u spodni są jednakowej długości). Jasdevi Jasdevi jest o wiele wyższy niż Jasdero i Devit osobno. Ma bardzo długie jasne włosy z ciemnymi znakami u ich góry, zasłaniające lewe oko. Jego stygmaty na czole nie są widoczne. Osobowość Devit jest arogancki, zarozumiały i nieuprzejmy. Łatwo się irytuje, gdy ktoś wytyka mu błędy. Jasdero jest dziecinny i - podobnie jak Devit - szybko się złości. Staje w obronie brata gdy Tyki naśmiewa się z ich daremnych prób pojmania Crossa. Często powtarza słowa, które właśnie wypowiedział i kończy zdania wykrzyknieniem "Hee!" Z charakteru Jasdevi bardziej przypomina Devita - jest sadystyczny, próżny i kpi ze swych przeciwników, chociaż sam nie cierpi być wyszydzanym. Mimo to wydaje się być bardziej opanowany i poważniejszy niż Devit i Jasdero. Fabuła Edo Jasdero i Devit są widziani pierwszy raz podczas spotkania pięciu Noah thumb|Jasdero, Devit i Tyki w Edo.z Milenijnym Earlem i dostają misję usunięcia pewnego Egzorcysty. Jak się okazuje, ich celem jest generał Cross.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 77, Strona 15 Mimo przemierzania całej Europy w celu jego znalezienia, nie udaje im się to. Kiedy już natrafiają na jego ślad, znajdują list od generała, w którym prosi ich on o spotkanie w jednym z barów. Tam Jasdero i Devit zostają zmuszeni do zapłacenia za długi Egzorcysty, co wpędza ich w furię. Arka Noah Devit i Jasdero niebawem spotykają Tyki'ego. Cała trójka wyrusza do Edo. Mężczyzna drażni braci swoimi uwagami na temat nieudolności dwójki w złapaniu Crossa. Po drodze zabierają ze sobą również Skinna. Na miejscu wraz z Milenijnym Earlem wychodzą na spotkanie Egzorcystom. Jasdero i Devit z początku przyglądają się zmaganiom Egzorcystów z Akumami, jednak Earl bojąc się, że celem Crossa może być Arka, wysyła za nim braci.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 86, Strona 9 Na miejscu, gdzie powinien być generał znajdują jedynie kurczaka z kapeluszem Mariana na głowie.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 89, Strona 12 Po śmierci Skinna Jasdero i Devit docierają do Arki, gdzie wspólnie z Tykim i Road żegnają zmarłego członka Rodziny. Kiedy Tyki pyta braci o ich misję. Ci wybuchają gniewem, przy okazji rozrzucając pozostawione im rachunki. Gdy Road podnosi jeden z nich Jasdero mówi jej, że należą do Crossa. Dziewczyna uświadamia sobie, że Allen jest uczniem generała i dzieli się swoim spostrzeżeniem z braćmi. Jasdero i Devit ostanawiają zemścić się na Walkerze za długi Egzorcysty. W anime po drodze próbują zatrzymać Allena, Lavi'ego, Krory'ego, Lenalee i Chaoji'ego,left|thumb|Jasdero i Devit spłacający długi Crossa. chowając ładunek wybuchowy w jednej z wielu butelek po trunkach lub spuszczając na nich sufit z kolcami. Gdy wszystkie ich próby zakończyły się fiaskiem, pokazują się Allenowi i jego towarzyszom. Jasdero i Devit domagają się, by Walker zapłacił im za długi swojego mistrza, ale młody Egzorcysta wyśmiewa ich, porównując ich małe długi do swoich. Wściekli Noah atakują go za pomocą swych pistoletów, lecz Allen kontratakuje. Bliźniaki co chwilę przypominają chłopcu o długach (100 gwinei, w przeliczeniu 20.000 dolarów). Do walki włączają się także Lavi z Krory'm, jednakże bracia zaskakują ich atakiem zwanym "Zwodzącymi Okularami". Dzięki niemu Jasdero i Devit znikają Egzorystom z oczu, klucz do drzwi Road zostaje wymieszany razem z nieistniejącymi naprawdę kopiami, a określenie kierunku, z którego Noah wystrzeliwują swoje pociski na podstawie obserwacji staje się niemożliwe. Podczas gdy reszta grupy stara się pokonać thumb|Lenalee uwięziona przez Noah.bliźniaków, Lavi szuka zagubionego klucza. Krory zauważa, że mimo, iż nie widzi braci, może wyczuć ich obecność. Pod pretekstem złości na Allena, rzuca nim prosto w ścianę. Jak się okazuje, chłopak uderza prosto w Noah. Krory zajmuje uwagę Jasdero i Devita, wabiąc ich w pułapkę. Gdy tylko znajdują się w zasięgu rąk Walkera, ten przytrzymuje dwójkę w miejscu. Noah udaje się jednak uciec i złapać. Allen w porywie wściekłości stara się zaatakować przeciwników. Noah przywołują postać Milenijnego Earla, który - mimo, iż nie jest oryginałem - ma ogromną siłę i jest nie do pokonania. Gdy sytuacja Egzorcystów staje się już beznadziejna, Lavi odnajduje klucz i otwiera drzwi, pozbywając się repliki Milenijnego. Jednocześnie sztuczka thumb|left|220px|Jasdevi atakuje Arystara.bliźniaków oszukująca zmysł wzroku już dłużej nie działa i są oni w pełni widoczni. Gdy przez chwilę nie zwracają uwagi na przeciwników, Allen i Arystar atakują ich. Krory kpi z Jasdero i Devita, przez co Noah zaczynają brać walkę na poważnie. Po zaśpiewaniu piosenki odnoszącej się do ich "Więzi" i postrzeleniu siebie nawzajem w głowę, łączą się w jednego, potężnego Noah o imieniu Jasdevi.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 103, Strona 13 Krory każe przyjaciołom iść dalej, podczas gdy sam decyduje się zmierzyć sam na sam z przeciwnikiem. Przez chwilę żadna ze stron nie uzyskiwała przewagi, dopóki Egzorcyście, który do tej pory thumb|Jasdero i Devit pokonani przez Krory'ego.polegał na krwi Akum nie skończyły się jej zapasy. Ostatnia z trzech butelek została opróżniona przez Noah, który skomentował jej obrzydliwy smak. Po tym Jasdevi zamyka Krory'rego w pełej kolców trumnie i już kieruje się do wyjścia, kiedy Arystar rzuca się na przeciwnika. Jak się okazuje nie jest to dokładnie Krory, a jego krew kontrolowana przez Innocence. Egzorcysta odzyskuje krew Akumy i zaczyna zyskiwać przewagę, w końcu infekując Noah za pomocą Innocence. Niedługo potem Jasdevi jest ukazany siedząc na thumb|165px|Jasdevi podczas walki z Apokryfem.progu drzwi i z powrotem rodziela się na Jasdero i Devita, którzy wpadają wpół przytomni za bramę.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 109, Strona 15 Egzorcyści Trzeciej Generacji W rozdziale 187 Jasdero i Devit pokazani są na spotkaniu Noah, kiedy to dołącza do nich Wisely. Później razem z Toraido pojawiają się w Rosji, otaczając Mirandę Lotto, Arystara Krory'ego i Kiredori. Nasienie Zniszczenia Gdy Socalo zmuszony jest zabić Kiredori zainfekowaną przez komórki Almy, Devit ogłasza Egzorcystom, że Kanda obudził w Allenie Noah.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 200, Strona 16 Szukając A.W Jasdero i Devit pojawiają się po tym, jak Kanda i Timcampy zostają zaatakowani przez Apokryfa. Zamykają go w trumnie pełnej kolców, ten jednak z łatwością się z niej wydostaje. Bracia oddają strzał w jego głowę i kpią z nieuwagi Apokryfa. Po wyjawieniu mu swych imion Jasdero i Devit są gotowi do walki.D.Gray-Man manga, Rozdział 217, Strona 13 Umiejętności Zdolności każdego Noah: Jako Noah, Jasdero i Devit mogą rozkazywać wszystkim Akumom i niszczyć Innocence poprzez dotknięcie. Wszystkie ich zdolności oparte są na działaniu Ciemnej Materii. Obaj są także odporni na wirus Akum. Materializacja (実現''D.Gray-Man'' Fanbook ''-Gray Arc-'', Rozdział 5, Strona 152 Jitsugen): Jasdero i Devit walczą za pomocą dwóch identycznych, złotych pistoletów. Nie są one naładowane, naboje są tworzone dzięki zdolnościom bliźniaków - gdy równocześnie pomyślą o tym samym, są w stanie to zmaterializować. Podczas starcia z Apokryfem ich broń jest nieco większa. thumb|Jeden z pistoletów, jakich używają Jasdero i Devit. Amunicja *'Niebieski Nabój' ' '(青ボム Ao bomu): Zamraża wszystko, co trafi. *'Czerwony Nabój' (赤ボム Aka bomu): Tworzy płonącą kulę, nazywaną przez bliźniaków "Czerwoną Płomienną Planetą". Może być użyta co najmniej dwa razy pod rząd. *'Biały Nabój '(白ボム''Shiro bomu''): Potrafi zniszczyć to, co stanie na jego drodze, na przykład płonącą kulę. *'Zielony Nabój' (緑ボム Midori bomu): ''Tworzy zieloną kulę stworzoną z mazi, w której złapany przeciwnik nie może oddychać. *'Fioletowy Nabój''' (紫ボム Murasaki bomu): Okrywa oczy przeciwników fioletową farbą, której nie można usunąć. Jasdero i Devit nazywają to "Zwodzącymi Okularami". Dzięki temu przeciwnik widzi to, co narzuci mu Noah. Bracia użyli tego, by stać się dla Egzorcystów niewidzialnymi, wymieszać klucz do drzwi Road razem z niestniejącymi kopiami oraz uczynić kierunek, z którego pochodzi atak niemożliwym do określenia. thumb|Jasdevi w swej pierwotnej formie. Jasdevi Po postrzeleniu się nazwajem w głowę, Jasdero i Devit powracają do swej pierwotnej formy, Jasdevi. Jasdevi wciąż ma moc "Materializacji" i nie potrzebuje już pistoletów, skoro ma jedno ciało. W przeciwieństwie do Jasdero i Devita, Jasdevi ma ogromną siłę i szybkość. Potrafi manipulować swoimi włosami, by na przykład przebić nimi ciało przeciwnika. Może także stworzyć to, co chce, od pentagramu służącego zarówno do obrony jak i ataku, po najeżoną kolcami trumnę dla Krory'ego. Przypisy Nawigacja Kategoria:Klan Noego